


After Midnight

by redmustang



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redmustang/pseuds/redmustang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fine line between his sanity and insanity were blurring together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> I also wrote this for Missy five months ago.

Nights like these didn't come often, but as of lately, it seemed like the intervals of time which took to make themselves known was quickly thinning.  
  
The fine line between his sanity and insanity were blurring together; he couldn't bare being in his bedroom anymore. The scarf that hung in the closet taunted him. It had to be the night where he decided not to go out with everyone, the night he forgot to close the closet door so he wouldn't have to stare at the maroon fabric.  
  
Taka was now huddled on his sofa, pale fingers holding a cup full of coffee he had been nursing for the past half hour. The drink was probably cold by now. Eyes stared idly at any area of his room; thoughts flooding his mind of _him._  
  
He had made his way into his life years ago, like some sort of black mysterious beauty that shone brightly in the night. The man was like his summer night. He had been the fire in his life, the heat that spurred everything that ever mattered and made sense; his inspiration. Now, _he_ was merely a muse in his memory. _His_ eyes were like onyx jewels, from what he remembered, but if he took the time to look into them, he'd remember that there was warmth in them; a kind of warmth that was meant only for him. The man was full of life, vibrant in everything he did; in his manner of speaking, the way he animated himself, the way his fingers had mastered the strings of the guitar… the same fingers that used to tangle with his own, that elicited sounds of pleasure from him, the same fingers that combed through his hair when he felt like his world was crumbling around him.  
  
Barely over a year, and Takanori still couldn't move on. What was worse was life had a fucked up way of turning things against him. He had to see Yuu every day, had to pretend like everything was okay, even though it was far from okay.  
  
He was so close, but so _so_ far away.  
  
It was 02:29. Still unable to sleep, and unable to finish the coffee he had to help finish writing whatever lyrics he had conjured up with thoughts of _him_ in his mind.  
  
He's awake, and it's because of something that happened ayear ago because he couldn't keep a hold of someone he loved because he was scared because Yuu loved him too, because…  
  
If he thought about it, he would remember certain things here and there that made Yuu who he was. The way he smelled of cigarettes, cologne, and a hint of lavender. A scent that always made him think of the dark, the moon, the stars, of velvet nights with champagne drawing tantalizing blurs around his memories, and of _him_.  
  
His whole life seemed to be crumbling around him, but there was no hand for him to tangle his fingers with, no guitar to soothe him, no warmth to sink into for comfort but his own.  
  
Takanori peered out of the glass window, watching the world moving forward through the night, the lights reminding him of lights in the sky. And he has to turn away, because he can't breathe properly, because thoughts of Yuu were consuming him, choking the air out of him, crumbling his heart inside of his own rib cage. Reality hits him like a blow straight to the teeth. He will never stop loving Yuu. Yuu, who lives in his memories, who lives in his present, and will stay in his future for God knows how long.  
  
Yuu, who captured his heart years ago with a smug smile, and a flicker of his onyx eyes...  
  
Life was never fair.  
  
Yuu, who was once his everything, now belonged to someone else. He belonged to _her_.


End file.
